Fama y Fortuna en Busca del Futuro
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Gilderoy es un genio. Es consciente de su genialidad. A fin de cuentas ahora es famoso y rico y trabaja en la escuela más famosa de todo el planeta. La mejor escuela de magia de la Tierra: Hogwarts. Pero algo le carcome cuando mira a Sybill. Su futuro. ¿Será siempre igual o cambiará? Debe averiguarlo y solo conoce una forma de hacerlo.


Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí representados son propiedad y creación de J.K. Rowling

Esta historia participa en el reto "Reto Off-Scorse de Septiembre: Amortentia al azar" de El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ser un fraude tiene sus riesgos, solo si te pillan claro está. Y a él nunca le pillaran. ¿Cómo iban a hacerlo? Todos esos infelices estaban vagando sin memoria. Se había apropiado de sus trabajos, pero no era idiota y se aseguro de que jamás pudieran descubrirle. Era un genio sin ninguna duda, y merecía la fama. Al fin y al cabo el era la persona más bella del mundo. ¿Por qué se iban a hacer famosos un grupo de engendros que no saben vestir?

Y hablando de vestir mal. Sybill se ha sentado a su lado. Ella sí que debería ir a Azkaban por fraude. No es capaz de adivinar ni lo que ocurrirá en los próximos minutos y además tiene un gusto horrible. ¿Qué clase de persona convine el verde con el amarillo y el violeta? Esos colores son de la temporada pasada. Encima de carecer de gusto es anticuada. Y esos ojos de besugo que tiene por culpa de esas gafas de culo de botella. En serio, ¿Nadie le ha dicho que se ve horrible?

Aunque si está dando clases en Hogwarts será por algo. No la ve capaz de levantar tan brillante plan para ser famosa como él. Duda siquiera que sepa planear el día como para hacerlo a largo plazo. Su vista se desplaza a lo largo de la mesa para mirar a Albus Dumbledore. Ese anciano de pelo y barba blanca miraba a los alumnos con autentica dedicación paternal. Una sonrisa triunfal surgió de los labios de Gilderoy. Había logrado engañar al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Sin duda eso demostraba su pericia y le auguraba un futuro aun más prometedor.

Tal vez un libro co-protagonizado por ese insulso de Harry Potter. Miró entonces a Harry, reía con sus amigos. Ese crio tenía más fama que él solo por sobrevivir a un mago tenebroso con un año de edad. Sin duda le habría salvado la madre o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo las leyendas surgen así. La suya surgió por casualidad. Aun recordaba cómo había embaucado a esa joven para que le invitara a comer. En ese entonces era menos que un vagabundo. Sintió escalofríos al recordar las horribles vestimentas que portaba en esos días, y su grasiento y estropeado cabello. Automáticamente se llevo la mano para mesarlo. Como si solo con tocarlo volviera a la normalidad alejándose de esos recuerdos.

La muy estúpida le contó todas sus desventuras con hombres lobo. Y para mejorar el premio le enseño el manuscrito que iba a enseñar a la mañana siguiente en una editorial. A Gilderoy se le encendió la antorcha. Leyó por encima aquel corpulento volumen, mientras su mano iba acercándose lentamente a la varita. Comprobó que a su alrededor nadie les viera. Sonrió, el manuscrito podía ser modificado rápidamente, apenas hacía mención a ella misma. Añadiéndole un par de capítulos con él de protagonista y borrándola a ella por completo sería perfecto.

Una corriente de aire meció el cabello de la joven que se quedo con los ojos en blanco un segundo antes de que su mirada se perdiera en el infinito. Le contó cuatro cosas que necesitaría saber para rellenar los huecos y salió corriendo del local con el manuscrito fuertemente agarrado. El manuscrito y unos cuantos galeones de la muchacha. Bien invertidos le sirvieron para ir impecable a la reunión. Su labia proverbial hizo el resto. De la noche a la mañana se había convertido en uno de los hombres más ricos y famosos de Gran Bretaña.

No se durmió en los laureles. Viajo por todo el planeta buscando incautos. No le costó mucho. Aquellos imbéciles iban a él en busca de consejo para terminar sus libros. Golpe de varita y el libro pasaba a su extensa obra en aumento continuo. Y gracias a todo ese trabajo logró lo impensable hacia tan solo unos años. Era profesor en la mejor escuela de magia del mundo. Vio a unas chiquillas mirándole y les lanzó una sonrisa. Vio como se derretían por él y se sintió inmortal.

Entonces Sybill tuvo que tirar una copa atrayendo de nuevo su atención. La mancha, antes de emborronarse con el paño apresurado de la profesora, dibujo un rostro. El suyo. Prestó más atención a esa "adivina". Seguía creyéndola demasiado estúpida para un ardid como el que él mismo usaba. Eso solo dejaba una alternativa. Era una vidente de verdad.

Las dudas le asaltaron como balas de cañón. ¿Y sí le descubrían? Tenía que asegurarse. ¿Pero cómo convencer a Sybill que le rebele su futuro sin que se descubra? Por supuesto borrara su memoria tras finalizar pero debía convencerla y evitar que le descubriera durante el proceso. Eso requería tiempo, y era demasiado impaciente. Entonces una grimosa voz le trajo la respuesta. A su lado acababa de sentarse Severus Snape.

Ese adefesio con cara de aguilucho no sabía lo que era una ducha y un champú. Le daba grima mirar tan desfasado uniforme. Pero hoy aquel hombre que le asesinaba con la mirada le traía algo más que asco por su imagen. Le traía la solución a su problema. Sino sintiera arcadas de solo pensarlo le habría besado. Pero ese pelo grasiento era demasiado para él. Volvió a centrarse en Sybill sintiendo un escalofrió en la espalda por culpa de ese aspecto tan bochornoso.

Ella le miró tras esos dos cristales a prueba de Trolls y el la sonrió. Un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la profesora. Esto será aun más fácil de lo que creía. Se levantó de la mesa y salió del comedor por la puerta que llevaba a la sala de profesores. Allí torció en el primer giro que vio. Su destino estaba más abajo. Llegó al cabo de un par de minutos a la puerta delantera del Gran Comedor, había dado un rodeo demasiado grande pero más valía asegurarse de no levantar sospechas.

Bajó las escaleras hasta las mazmorras. Ahora sabía por qué no bajaba nunca allí. El aire era frio y húmedo, era como vivir bajo el agua. Y no olía demasiado bien. Con razón los Slytherin acababan siempre siendo malvados. Nadie puede ser bueno con este hedor insoportable. Se tapó la nariz con un pañuelo de seda y lino. Otros cinco minutos y estaba delante del despacho de Severus Snape. Ahora podía vengarse un poco de él por esa frialdad que le profesaba. Sacó la varita y lanzó el hechizo para abrir la puerta. Lo único que ocurrió fue que la puerta se combó un poco y un crujido, parecido a una risa burlona inundo todo el pasillo.

Siempre pasa lo mismo. Guardó la varita y se quitó una horquilla del pelo. Y sus compañeros de clase se reían de llevarlas. Ignorantes. Se agachó para poder mirar bien la cerradura. Introdujo la horquilla y con hábiles movimientos la puerta se abrió con un chasquido amistoso. Lo que le faltaba de habilidad mágica le sobraba con otras artes menos luminosas. Entró en el despacho y se le cayó el alma a los pies. Era horrible, frio, oscuro, húmedo. ¿Cómo podía trabajar en esta cueva infecta? No me extraña que me odie estará deseando cambiar de despacho. Por Merlín, tiene un gusto horrible. Ni un solo cuadro, nada de color. Ese hombre era un amargado.

No pudo evitarlo y a pesar del riesgo roció el aire con el perfume que guardaba en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Mucho mejor, donde va a parar. Debería regalarle un aromatizador a ese grasiento para que aprenda lo que es el estilo. Apartó de un manotazo el aire a su alrededor y fue directamente al armario de las pociones. Cerrado. Un toque de horquilla y abierto. Nada se le resistía. Miró por encima y lo encontró en el acto. Se guardó la poción en el bolsillo interno de la túnica y cerró de nuevo el armario. Lo propio hizo con la puerta y subió de nuevo al comedor.

Tuvo suerte, Severus ya se había marchado, así como casi todo el alumnado y los profesores. Solo quedaba Sybill y en la otra punta Minerva que apuraba un café antes de marcharse con grandes zancadas. La saludó con una sonrisa de las que quitan el hipo. Solo consiguió un seco asentimiento. Esos profesores eran unos amargados. Era envidia por su fama. Se sentó junto a Sybill de nuevo que jugaba con el postre aburrida. Un movimiento ágil y rellenó una copa vacía con la Amortencia.

Se la ofreció a la profesora que le miró un segundo como evaluándole antes de darle las gracias. Le pregunta si puede reconocer lo que contiene, simple curiosidad. Él huele a galeones, seda egipcia y tinta. Ella le contesta con algo de timidez y vergüenza: _Huele a Jerez añejo, té negro y una mezcla de sus inciensos favoritos_. Gilderoy le lanza su sonrisa más atractiva. Sabía que tenía inclinación por la botella pero oler a Jerez en un vaso de Amortencia es un problema grave.

La insta a beber, no le cuesta mucho convencerla. Bebe con avidez. Sin duda tiene un problema alcohólico grave. Pero era su problema a él le daba igual mientras contestase a sus preguntas. Sus gafas se empañan y se las quita. Sin duda gana mucho atractivo sin esa monstruosidad, tal vez si se arregla el pelo Leónidas que lleva y aprende a combinar colores sería una buena conquista.

Ve las chispas saltando en sus dos iris verdes. Parece un incendio forestal. Gilderoy se salva gracias a sus reflejos de un beso a traición. Si que tenía fuerza la poción. La coge por los hombros inmovilizándola. Ella no se resiste y apoya su cabeza en la mano derecha que la sujeta. Pone los ojos en blanco, solo a él se le ocurre ese plan sin pensar en lo que pasaría. La agita un poco para que se tranquilice y le pregunta por su futuro. Ella le mira como si fuera un dios. No me extraña que lo crea. Vuelve a repetir la pregunta. Sybill cierra los ojos concentrándose.

Arrugas en su frente aparecen segundo a segundo debido al esfuerzo. Da un coletazo hacia atrás, juraría que ha oído su cuello chasquear. Entonces Sybill le mira fijamente. Sus ojos se han vuelto opacos y carentes de sentimiento alguno. Gilderoy sonríe esperando la premonición de sus grandes éxitos.

"_Caerás por obra de dos magos. Olvidaras y serás olvidado por tu propia mano. Vivirás siendo un abandonado del mundo. La caída llegara cuando el rojo desaparezca y el negro lo busque._"

Sybill empezó a pestañear adormilada y le miró sin comprender. Por alguna razón la Amortencia dejaba de tener efecto. Gilderoy haciendo gala de su control sonrió y se levanto despidiéndose. Salió a los jardines del colegio. Esa mujer estaba loca. Yo olvidado. Nunca. Era una farsante y Dumbledore un inútil por no darse cuenta. Al menos esa ceguera le sirvió a él para estar aquí.

No confíes en adivinos. Si fueran de verdad no estarían ayudándote. Estarían en un yate disfrutando de los millones ganados en la lotería.


End file.
